


Seeing Stars

by Blizardstar



Category: Callisto 6 (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Gen, GraffitiPunk, spoilers up to 2.12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 06:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blizardstar/pseuds/Blizardstar
Summary: Cass is gay and stares at the stars





	Seeing Stars

**Author's Note:**

> What’s up y’all a new train has rolled into Hyperfixation Station buckle up and prepare for the ride.

The stars from Baldwin Island were familiar. You could actually see them out here, unlike the more Corp controlled areas downtown where the light pollution blocked out the sky into a solid greyish-blue blanket, tinged at the horizon by the glow of the city below. Laying side-by-side with Oya on the Guillén rooftop as kids, Oya trying to teach her the names of constellations as she continued to treat it more like cloud watching, finding her own shapes in the pinpricked sky above. It was what the night sky had always been, since the day she was born. A smattering of scattered stars on the dark grey-blue backdrop.

— — — — —

Cass stared up in wonder out of Amelia’s windshield at the sky as they flew past the Los Angeles city limits. The grey-blue faded to blue-black, the horizon no longer tinged by the light of the neon city below, an effect she had only ever seen looking out into the ocean, away from the lights of even Raft City. The stars were brighter, and as they flew further from the glow of LA they seemed to double, triple, quadruple in number. There was a texture to the sky out here. More than a smattering of stars against a backdrop of sky. There was depth, clouds and swirls of what must be the Milky Way above. Dark blue-black mottled with patches of lighter color, some places moving beyond blue to purple even the slightest hints of yellow-white. 

They were perusing a set of coordinates left for Lacy in Pyramid Star’s code, wrapped up with a suspicious little bow, but in spite of the inherent threat of what could be waiting for them on the ground below, Cass couldn’t help but have her attention drawn solely upwards, staring up in silent awe toward that sparkling sky she had assumed was a relic of the past, twinkling lights reflected in her glasses and past into the wide open eyes behind them.

— — — — —

Though environmental efforts over the years since the beginning of the 21st century had done a good deal to lessen the smog over the city, it did little against the light pollution. The sky above LA on New Years was lit up more by glittering light displays on the towering buildings than the stars themselves. Streaks of neon light shooting up into the sky, accompanied by fireworks that lit up the dark with distant crashes and crackles of light and sound.

Still, none of these could compare to the sparkling shimmers happening in Cass’s gut as she stood next to Luma gazing up at the sky. The night sky above LA may not have been all that full of stars, not nearly as impressive as the sky over Big Bear, but the soft glow of the Moon overhead provided a welcome distraction from staring helplessly at the dazzling light standing beside her.

— — — — —

The fireworks exploding in the sky mirrored the feeling in Cass’s chest as Luma kissed her. Luma’s hands were still warm against the heat rising in her cheeks as her arms flailed about at her sides, unsure of where to grab hold of Luma would be appropriate in the moment. She just closed her eyes and sank into the feeling of Luma’s lips against hers.

When they pulled apart, short of breath and giggling, the glow of the pink tips of Luma’s hair were more beautiful than any star.

— — — — —

It wasn’t even a month ago Cass had left the LA city limits for the first time, and now she was leaving the Earth’s atmosphere on course for the motherfucking Moon. 

Maybe she assumed the night sky would be even more beautiful from space, and while the void was certainly impressive and awe-inspiring, Cass’s gaze was drawn back down to Earth. The glittering lights of cities across the world lit up creating its own kind of glittering map of stars across the continents below. Clouds swirled across the planets surface, reminding her of the sight of the Milky Way as she had seen it for the first time not all that long ago.

— — — — —

Of all the stars she had beheld, all the different versions of the night sky, Cass could only think of how none could compare to the beauty of the woman before her. How no constellation could be as inspiring as the gentle manner she lead the team, voted nearly every time now to be Mission Captain. How her light heart and kind words sparkling beacons in a world that threatened to be only dark and grey. How her laugh lit up Cass’s heart like fireworks in the night sky. How the sight of the blue Earth below could never compare to the bright green of her eyes when she was excited.

Cass was certain she could venture galaxies and beyond through space and time on heroic adventures, and a kiss from Captain Luma would always have her seeing stars.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 1 am waiting for my laundry to be done cause I wanted to describe Cass seeing the stars without light pollution for the first time in excruciating flowery detail and then all this happened. Hope y’all enjoyed!


End file.
